Under the Mistletoe
by TTAvatarfan
Summary: What happens when Aang and Katara get caught under the mistletoe? Read and find out! Fluff galore!


**A/N: Yo! This is my first oneshot, so I want you all to consider it a Christmas gift from me to all of you! And for those of you following The Avatar Warriors, don't worry, I'm still working on that. This story takes place sometime after "The Northern Air Temple" but before "The Waterbending Master". Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, I don't own Avatar. That would be freakin' awesome if I did though!**

The night sky was absolutely breathtaking. The stars sparkled like diamonds against a velvety black sky that was free of any lingering clouds that had been present during the day. Below, the snow glistened as if thousands of tiny stars had descended from the heavens. Overall, the night was pleasant.

A chilly breeze blew, disturbing one particular young airbender. Aang shivered and snuggled deeper into Appa's fur, hoping to escape the cold. It was useless though, and soon enough, he was awake and blinking groggily.

He and his friends had decided to camp out near this forest. The forest wasn't that thick; you could see the end of it just by looking through the trees, but it was thick enough to be called a forest. Aang glanced over at the remains of their campfire. It wasn't much of a campfire really, just a pitiful attempt at keeping warm.

His friends were asleep, trying to stay near Appa and share the bison's warmth. At least _they _were getting a good night's sleep. They would all need it, however. They would be making the final stretch to the North Pole in the morning.

Sighing, Aang very quietly jumped off of Appa, trying not to disturb his friends. Then, just as quietly, he headed off into the forest, hoping a walk would clear his head.

He wasn't sure if it was the crunch of his footsteps as he stepped through the icy cold snow or if it was some freaky sense that she had to know when he was missing, but either way, he heard a second pair of footsteps crunching behind him. Aang turned around and saw Katara standing behind him.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked her.

Yawning slightly, she replied, "I could ask you the same thing. Where do you think _you're _going?"

"I was going to take a walk. Want to come while you're up?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders and said softly, "Sure.".

Aang listened to the soft _crunch crunch crunch _of her footsteps as she walked over to join him. "Well, lead the way," Katara commanded.

They walked quietly through the forest, simply admiring it's beauty and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, Aang heard Katara stop. He turned around to see her gazing up at the trees.

"What's so interesting about the trees?" he asked.

A sweet smile appeared on her face as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"We're under mistletoe, Aang," she said. "Know what that means?"

Aang shook his head, confusion written all over his face.

Her smile stayed in place as she whispered, "You're supposed to kiss me."

Aang's eyes grew wide as he stared at her and he felt his mouth go completely dry. Oh, why were the spirits always against him?

But then again, she still stood there, smiling sweetly and waiting for him to make up his mind. Katara heard Aang gulp audibly as a mixture of nervousness and pure delight coursed through him. Now was his chance! He had been waiting for longer than he cared to admit for a chance to kiss Katara. And here it was. Was he really going to pass this up?

Not by a longshot. Walking closer, he closed the gap between them. He looked up into her eyes and saw the reflection of the stars in them and suddenly he began to lean forward, so close and so far away. Katara began to mirror his actions, leaning in until their lips were just centimeters apart…

"Katara? Aang? What are you two doing?"

Aang and Katara sung their heads around to see a sleepy Sokka coming towards them. He kept walking until he was standing directly in front of them, still looking bleary eyed.

"We were just taking a walk, Sokka." Katara told him calmly.

The older boy stared at her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Okay."

He turned around and started walking back to camp while he called over his shoulder, "I don't know about you two, but I'm going back to camp where it's nice and warm. If you guys want to stay out here and freeze, be my guest. But don't come crying to me."

Aang and Katara looked at each other briefly before deciding to follow. Just before they walked into camp, Aang called softly, "Katara?"

The young waterbender stopped and turned around to face him.

"What is it, Aang?" she asked.

He walked up to her quietly before stretching up slightly and kissing her softly on the cheek. Her eyes widened as she watched him head back over to Appa's leg to lay down again. He stopped and whispered, "Thanks for going on the walk with me. It was nice."

With that, he laid down and rolled over so that his back was to her.

Katara's fingers grazed over the spot where he had kissed her, and then, she couldn't help but look tenderly at the young monk.

With a soft smile, she whispered, "Goodnight, Aang."

Very faintly, she heard him whisper back, "Goodnight, Katara"

As Katara lay down to sleep, she knew she would never forget this night. It had been so…magical. She could only dream of what would happen when they reached the North Pole. That night, her dreams were filled with soft snowflakes, one certain young airbender, and an endless diamond sky.


End file.
